Peaceful Easy Feeling
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Phil and Melinda marry in a small ceremony with only their family in attendance.


**I don't own Agents of SHIELD and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p>Although he figured something would stop him, Phil still sneaked out of his dressing room and went to find the love of his life. Melinda didn't seem surprised when she laid eyes on him. "According to tradition, you're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding."<p>

"Fuck tradition, Melinda. And besides, we've had enough bad luck and it's time to turn the tide in our favor."

"Normally, I'd roll my eyes but I'm too happy today," she admitted. Melinda honestly couldn't wait until this man was her husband. She had loved him for so long but their relationship fell apart after Bahrain and she never thought she'd get him back. For once, Melinda May was thrilled to be proven wrong.

Phil peered into her dressing room. "Where'd Skye go?" he questioned.

She groaned. "If she and Ward ran off to have another quickie, I'm going to ban her from missions in the near future."

"Oh my God, why are they fucking against a tree in front of people? Are they aware I can see them? Because if so, I'm done for this," Bobbi said from inside the room.

Melinda banged her head against the door. "Somebody go get them. Phil, keep him in your room."

"You lost Skye too," he pointed out.

"This isn't fair because I want to have a quickie with my husband too," Bobbi complained but she dutifully listened and went outside to break apart Skye and Grant.

Phil laughed, quickly kissed Melinda, and then headed back to his dressing room. "You're not supposed to vanish like that," Fitz scolded.

"You went to see her, didn't you?" Lance knowingly asked just as the door opened again and Grant slunk in.

"No more sex for you the rest of this weekend!" Phil called behind him.

"Sir?" Grant treaded carefully with him on his relationship with Skye but this was so not something he wanted to discuss with his boss.

"You're in trouble. Good luck, man." Trip laughed when Grant leveled a glare at him.

"I think we all down a shot and then get Director Coulson ready to become a married man," chimed in Mack. He reached into his cooler and brought out a few shot glasses.

Phil downed two immediately and then sat down on the bed. "I'm marrying Melinda May. The love of my life is about to become my wife."

"Are you drunk enough already that you're rhyming? What the hell." Lance looked impressed, though, and handed him another shot which Phil also downed.

* * *

><p>Melinda honestly didn't feel like she needed to drink anything – she even declined the champagne Skye offered her. Skye shrugged and just drank it herself. "How are you feeling?" Skye really wanted to know.<p>

"Are you nervous?" Jemma couldn't imagine her wedding day right now but that was mostly because she was still single (something she was definitely okay with).

"I cried in the bathroom when Lance and I remarried so no judgment here." But that had mostly been because Bobbi had been worried they'd fall apart again and she couldn't handle that. Fortunately, their second try at marriage was working and they actually talked through their problems this time.

"I'm not nervous at all. I'll kill you if you ever tell anyone but I've been waiting for this day for a long time." Melinda just wanted the prep to be over with (and the actual ceremony) so Phil could be her husband.

Jemma melted (and so did Bobbi and Skye). "That's adorable, May."

"My parents are finally making it official. I love that you're making an honest man out of Dad," Skye teased. After all the drama with her biological father, she had been thrilled to have these two (and the others) in her life.

Melinda closed her eyes and waited for the next half hour to go by so she could get married.

* * *

><p>Despite the fact that he had seen her in her wedding dress already (something she only agreed to wear after Skye begged), Phil's throat still closed up when he saw Melinda walking down the aisle. He turned to his best man and his smile lit up the church. "You're beautiful," he mouthed.<p>

"You're pretty handsome in that tux," she whispered back.

And then the short ceremony got started (neither wanted a long wedding). Melinda teared up when they exchanged vows and that set him off but that was the only obstacle. And when they kissed for the first time as husband and wife, their family erupted into cheers (even Grant, who got caught up in the moment). "Hello wife."

She wiped her face to erase the evidence of tears. "Hello husband."

Skye hugged them both before they walked out of the church for the pictures she insisted on (she basically planned the wedding so Phil and Melinda didn't have to).

Everything had been building up to this moment.

* * *

><p>As soon as the photographer (Trip's cousin) finished, Melinda changed out of her dress (after making a promise to her husband that she'd put it back on before bed so he could take it off her) and into a comfortable skirt and t-shirt (she would have gone with jeans but Jemma and Skye's horrified reactions put a stop to that).<p>

"Congratulations and good luck," Trip told them at the reception before he rushed off to find something to eat because he was starving.

"Phillip, I'm glad you finally pulled your head out of your ass and married my daughter. Melinda, I'm grateful you pulled your head out of your ass and finally admitted how you felt about the man." Melinda's mother quickly hugged them before going off to scold Skye and Grant (who had vanished to have yet another quickie).

"We're not do anything wrong and we're back here anyway," Skye tried.

She shook her head. "No. You are going to make Melinda a grandmother before she's ready and that is not happening. Wait for babies." And then she walked away.

"What?" asked a confused Grant.

"I have no clue but let's go steal a cookie." Skye grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the dessert table.

When the music started up for the first dance, everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the newlyweds. "You going to complain about us dancing again?" Phil teased, a grin never leaving his face.

"We're not undercover this time, Phil." God, his happiness was contagious and now she couldn't stop smiling.

"I love you, Melinda May. Never doubt that." He was so lucky to have met her.

"I love you too, Phillip Coulson." And to her horror, Melinda teared up again. "Damn it, I should hate how emotional this is making me but I don't."

Everyone was in awe of the love Phil and Melinda shared and their relationship (now, at least) was something they all wanted.

* * *

><p>Skye and Grant sat down next to Bobbi and Lance. "It's been a long day and my feet are killing me. Think I'm going to sleep all day tomorrow." Skye was just grateful all her hard work had paid off and her parents were blissful today.<p>

"That's from all the fucking," Lance pointed out.

Bobbi had successfully been avoiding detection before but now she was in trouble. She handed Lance her glass of wine under the table so Skye and Grant wouldn't see it. Lance downed it after Bobbi somehow distracted the two of them. "I need to sleep this off," she fake giggled.

Skye narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Okay…"

"You know what, Ward? I can drink you under the table," the drunk Lance challenged.

Skye and Bobbi rolled their eyes. "Men."

Bobbi nodded. "Yeah, they're idiots. Why is the moon so big?" Was she overdoing this? She suspected Skye was onto her and was fucking up for this exact reason.

"You're on!" Grant apologized for grabbing Skye's drink but he downed it anyway.

Needless to say, Grant and Lance definitely took advantage of the open bar and left their wives to deal with their drunk asses. And that's when Skye figured it out. "You're not drunk!" she accused.

Bobbi gasped. "I am so drunk! What are you talking about?"

Skye slammed the table and regretted it when Grant flinched but she knew the truth now. "You've been pretending to drink all night but you're not drunk, Bobbi. You're good at fooling everyone else but I'm a spy. I know fake drunk when I see it. Lance has been drinking double what he usually does to cover for you, thus why he's drunk off his ass and challenged my idiot husband. You're pregnant."

Bobbi went to protest but gave up. "Fine, you got me. It's still early days so please promise not to tell anyone."

Skye squealed (but not so loud that everyone else would know) and nodded. "Congratulations you two! I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you." Bobbi hated morning sickness but she couldn't wait to become a mom.

"May's mom is going to be mad that you're making May and Coulson grandparents," Grant slurred.

"Why?" Lance stared at his friend in confusion.

He shrugged. "I don't know." And then he turned to his wife. "You're so beautiful and I'm really lucky. Love you, Skye."

"Love you too, Grant, but no kissing because you're drunk and smell." She felt bad for denying him when he pouted.

Despite the fact that he couldn't even think straight, Lance secretly placed a hand on his wife's stomach. "I'm going to be a daddy. Not wasting my second chance with Bobbi," he vowed.

"That's sweet." Bobbi hugged him and then went off to find him something to eat so he didn't get sick later.

Skye and Bobbi were not looking forward to hung-over husbands in the morning.

* * *

><p>Phil and Melinda only left each other's sides for a total of twenty minutes all night. They glowed with joy the entire time. He kissed her. "I'd like to pull a Skye and Ward right now."<p>

"Everyone's looking for us, unlike with those two. But maybe in a little while." She felt giddy and it was a strange feeling.

"Glad to hear it." Phil pinched her ass and struggled to hold in laughter when she did the same.

Towards the end of the night, they sneaked off to find some alone time because they were tired of the crowds. Melinda yawned and refused to let go of his hand. "And we're going back to work tomorrow. You regret not being able to take a honeymoon?"

"I don't. We'll go someday, Melinda, I promise you that, but our job is pretty important. You're more important though. Melinda, you make me so happy, more than I ever thought I could be. I didn't realize this feeling was possible. Life gave me a second chance and I'm thrilled it opened my eyes."

She teared up again and playfully smacked his knee. "Damn it, Phil, stop making me cry."

"Sorry."

They kissed again and basked in the elation of how everything had actually gone right for once. It had taken them decades to get to this point, but Melinda and Phil didn't have any regrets on how long it took them to find each other. Life worked out the way it was supposed to and now they had a family that loved them. Neither Phil nor Melinda would trade that for anything. And they had a lot more to look forward to.


End file.
